Clarisse
by WandaxCosmo
Summary: Who was Anti-Cosmo's first love before Anti-Wanda? Wanda and Anti-Wanda are not in this story. does Clarisse ring a bell? but Clarisse is human and 13 and Anti-Cosmo is an anti-fairy. how will it work out? can they be together? or will their love forever be lost. or will cosmo get in the way? rated T for violence and use of language.
1. Chapter 1

Clarisse Chapter 1.

(A/N: Hi guys! I had this amazing idea for Anti-Cosmo. Who was his first love? I thought this idea was really cute. :3 I hope you enjoy this story.)

It started out one day; I had a fairy God parent. His name was Cosmo. Funny and sweet, but such an idiot. My name is Clarisse. I'm thirteen years old. I have long curly brown hair and blue eyes. Normally kids get their god parents taken away after they turn thirteen, but not me. I'm too irresponsible and have really mean parents who don't care about me. I act childish just to keep Cosmo because he's the only friend and family I have.

I'm sitting on my bed with my music blaring Black Veil Brides. I'm a Punk kid, I don't really act like it but I do dress like it. Everyone bullies me or is scared of me. Even the other Punk kids don't want to be my friend.

"Clarisse?" Cosmo says. I don't respond. I'm too lost in thought. "Clarisse!" he shouts.

"Yes? Sorry, what is it?" I ask.

"You where daydreaming again. I was thinking, we should do something fun. Like we used to. I know! We should go explode things. Or skateboard on the moon, or run from angry monkeys because we stole their bananas!" he said excitedly.

"Sure Cosmo let me go get my skateboard. We'll go steal bananas from the monkeys, get some adrenaline running." I smiled and ran upstairs to get it.

I grab my skateboard and just as I'm about to run downstairs but my parents stop me. "Where do you think you're going miss?" mum asks.

"I was going to go skateboarding for a while." I say.

"Not until you finish your chores." Dad gives me a bucket and a list.

Dishes

Wash the floor

Vacuum

Rake leaves

Laundry

Clean bathrooms

Take garbage out

Feed and walk the dog

Yes we have a dog. It's my dog, her name is Chloe. She's a medium sized dog.

"But this will take forever!" I complained.

"Well then, you better get at it." Dad said.

I'll just have to take Chloe with me when I go skateboarding. She usually comes with Cosmo and me when we do something extreme like that. It's good exercise for her.

I started with the quicker stuff first, like taking the garbage out and feeding Chloe. I started on the laundry then started cleaning the bathroom. Went back and put the clothes in the dryer then put more clothes in the washer then went off to do the dishes. Went back down and did the same thing. Went out to rake the leaves. Cosmo helped me with that. I don't like wishing for my chores to be done. I don't think that's fair for Cosmo and because the last time I wished that, it didn't go very well. Last time, he messed up and made everything worse. It took me two weeks to re-clean everything!

Now time for Chloe's walk. "Okay Cosmo, let's go!" I said running down the stairs with Chloe following me.

"Yay!" he raised his wand and there we were in a jungle.

"Okay Chloe, you see those bananas in the tree?" Chloe nodded. "Go get them and bring em here." I said and she started running. Up the tree and back down. "Good girl." I gave her a treat.

"Uh, I think it's time to run!" Cosmo screamed as he started running. I turned around and saw a bunch of monkey's running towards us. I grabbed Chloe's leash and jumped on my skateboard trying to catch up to Cosmo. It's a good thing Chloe is a fast runner because those monkeys are fast. We took a sharp left turn and up a rock wall.

We all laughed as we looked down at the angry monkeys. We turned around and saw more monkeys who also didn't look too happy. They captured us and took Cosmo's wand and my skateboard. And broke it! Those monkeys have so owed me a new skateboard!

"Uh Clarisse how do we get out of this one?" asked Cosmo.

"I don't know." I hugged Chloe. "But there's always a plan. They have their bananas back. Maybe we should have gone to the moon." I started thinking.

Cosmo started babbling on and on about how we're going to die. I started thinking, if I could just reach out and grab the key from that monkey we could get out of these cages. I reach out and got it. I tried opening the cage. It didn't work. The monkeys started laughing. The keys were a fake. "I hate monkeys" I pouted. They set us down and left us. Are they leaving us to die?! I tried pulling the bars apart but their like bamboo, impossible. Cosmo continued to babble I didn't pay too much attention to him.

"I wonder if I can roll over to that banana?" he said. I just sat there ignoring him as I petted Chloe. I looked over at Cosmo he had a banana.

"Cosmo! How did you get that banana?" I said shocked.

"I rolled over to it." He said proudly.

"How?" I asked.

"Like this!" he demonstrated. I was amazed.

"Maybe if we can get over to those rocks I can create something to get us out of here." I rolled over to the rocks carefully because I had Chloe with me and managed to make something. I'm not sure what it is, but it was sharp enough to cut through the bars of the cage. Once we were out we tried to find the monkeys that had Cosmo's wand. It took us maybe 3 hours to try and find them. We found a trail of banana peels and followed them. Then the track just stopped. Chloe managed to track the scent and we found them having a bonfire and roasting marshmallows?

"Ooh! Marshmallows! I want some!" he got up and was about to run off but I grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Cosmo stay down!" I looked at him.

"Sorry." He looked away.

"Okay here's the plan." I started whispering what we were going to do. "Got it?" they all nodded. "Good. Now go and wait for my signal." I said and we went off to separate directions.

I was up in a tree and Cosmo pretended to be a tree. Maybe if I throw something at his head he'll smarten up. I gave him the signal and he ran towards the big monkeys. The monkeys stood up and said. "Hey, you want a marshmallow?"

"Boy would I ever!" he took a marshmallow and sat down with them and joined in the marshmallow roasting.

"Cosmo!" I was mad. So I went down.

"Can I have my wand back?" Cosmo asked.

"Yah sure here you go." They gave him his wand and he poofed up some ketchup for his marshmallow.

I walked over to them grabbed Cosmo by the collar again and walked off. "I wish we were home." I said annoyed.

He poofed us home and when I looked at the clock it was midnight. My parents wouldn't care where I was. They were probably full of joy to finally get rid of me for 10 hours. I got my pyjamas on and went to bed. Chloe hopped up on my bed and snuggled with me and went to sleep.

The next morning was a Friday but I had the day off. My third favourite day of the week. Cosmo appeared in my room with a worried look. "Cosmo, what is it?" I asked.

"It's Friday the thirteenth!" he began to panic.

"So, what's so bad about a little bad luck?" I asked.

"Because, it's the day that the Anti-Fairies are free to cause as much bad luck as they want for the entire day!" he said. Out of the three years I've had Cosmo, not once has he mentioned an Anti-fairy.

"What's an Anti-fairy?" I asked.

As if on cue, there's a puff of blue, "I am an Anti-fairy." We couldn't quite see each other yet. The blue clouds disappeared and it revealed a British gentlemen. He wore a monocle and had fangs for teeth and wore a suit. He was very handsome. I stared blankly at him speechless. As for Cosmo, well he was just terrified.

The Anti-fairy also stared blankly at me, speechless. "I am Anti-Cosmo." He bowed. "I am the opposite of Cosmo." He gave me a wicked smile.

"I'm Clarisse." I said. He extended his hand, as well as me. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I blushed a little. "It's a pleasure to meet you Anti-Cosmo." I said.

"The pleasure is all mine." He smiled. Our eyes locked. I couldn't stop looking at him. He's so handsome and such a gentlemen. I don't even know where Cosmo is. I think he left. I heard something beep then Anti-Cosmo spoke. "I'm sorry, I must be going. Bad luck isn't going to happen itself." He kissed my hand again. "I hope you see you again sometime soon." He smiled and I smiled back.

"I hope so too. It was nice to meet you Anti-Cosmo." I said.

He nodded and left. Then Cosmo appeared. "Don't trust him! He's nothing but trouble. Anti-fairies can't be trusted." He said.

"Cosmo, where were you?" I asked.

"In the fish bowl." He said like it was no big deal.

I was thinking of knocking over some salt of breaking a mirror just to see him again. I hope to see him soon. And I was off dreaming again as Cosmo went on and on about how bad Anti-fairies are.

(A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter! I love this story already. Give me some feed back please!)


	2. Chapter 2

Clarisse chapter 2.

(A/N: thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying it. I already have the ending planned. Let's just say someone dies.)

Same day after supper.

"Hey Cosmo, I'm going out for a walk. I'll be back before dark don't worry about me I just need to clear my mind." I said taking Chloe's leash.

"Be careful. There's Anti-fairies out there." He said scared.

I laughed. "Oh Cosmo, don't worry, I'll be extra careful." And I walked out of my room and to the kitchen. My parents were on the top floor in their room probably. Someone was in the shower and I hear the TV going. I find the salt and stash it in my pocket and rush out of the house.

I go to the nearest park which is fifteen minutes away. It's a good thing no one's here. I sit on a swing and Chloe lies down in the sand. I take the salt out and put it on the ground and kick it over. People say it's bad luck to spill salt. I sit there for a few seconds waiting to see if it really is bad luck. A minute passes and still nothing. I sigh, get up and start walking away when I trip and fall.

"You know, it's bad luck to spill salt." I hear his British voice. I turn over so I'm on my back. I look at him and he has his arm out waiting to help me up. I take his hand and he pulls me up. "Where's that idiot of a fairy Cosmo?" he asks.

"At home I told him to stay there." I say.

"Mhm," he circles around me like he's examining me. Chloe starts growling and barking at him. "Is that your dog?" he asks annoyed.

"Yah, that's Chloe she's my best friend. Really, she and Cosmo are the only friends I have." I say the last part quietly.

"Only friends? You mean you don't have any at school?" he says surprised.

"That's right, no one likes me. Even the teachers hate me." I say sadly.

"Don't be too upset. You seem to be making friends with no problem. You just gained a new one today." He smiles his fanged smile.

"I did?" I say disbelieving him.

"Indeed you did and he's standing right here." I smile; I guess I did make a new friend. "You have a lovely smile. That smile could brighten anyone's day." He compliments.

"Thanks. You got a nice smile too. It's unique, not many people are lucky enough to have fangs." I say.

"Thank you my dear. Frankly they are quite common where I am from." He smiles bigger.

"Oh really, well here they are extremely rare. I don't think any human has them."

"That's too bad. They are very helpful to open plastic bags." He jokes.

"Oh I bet. I'd love to see your world. I bet it's beautiful there." I say amazed.

"It is if you're into the dark and gloomy kind of matter." He says as he sits down on a swing. I go and sit down on the swing beside him.

"You'll have to take me sometime and show me around. I doubt Cosmo would ever take me. He's too chicken. Even when I start playing my music he hides in his fish bowl." We laugh.

"A chicken he is. I'm terribly sorry, but I must be going. Anti-fairy world can't run itself." He says as he stands up.

"Wow you're a leader?" I say.

"Indeed. I'll give you a tour of my castle sometime. You'll have to be careful you don't get lost." He winks.

"Well, we'll have to see about that." I say also standing getting ready to head back the sun is starting to set.

"Have you ever seen the sun set over a city?" he asks. I shake my head no. He grabs my hand and says, "Come with me."

He leads me through a trail of leaves, branches and flowers and branches hitting us in the face. We finally get to the top as we see the entire city and the sun setting over it. It was beautiful. I stood there in awe. "It's beautiful. I didn't even know this was here." I said looking up at him.

"It is, the thing is there is no actual cliff. I Anti-poofed it up." He smiled.

"Wow" was all I could say. It was breath taking.

"You better hurry and get home before it gets dark. You're parents might be starting to get worried." He says.

"Ha, my parents worried about me? Yah right. They probably don't even notice that I'm gone. The only reason why they have me is so that I can do the house work that they don't want to do." I sit down and pull my knees up to my chin.

He sits down beside me and puts an arm around me to help comfort me. "That's not true, I'm pretty sure they really do care about you." He says soothingly.

"Cosmo and I went to the moon for a week. I came back and said I'm home. They didn't even question me. All they said was 'oh you left? When did you leave?'" a tear falls from my eye. I go to wipe it away, but he beat me to it.

"But they do care about you. All parents love their children." He said.

"Well, they don't love me. They adopted me when I was five. When I wouldn't call them mum or dad they wouldn't let me eat. When I didn't obey them they'd hit me. And... And..." I started to cry. I was going to slap beat myself up when I get home for letting him see me cry.

He held me tight and tried to comfort me. The memories were painful. I didn't even talk about it with Cosmo. And he never brought it up. Cosmo tried to talk to me about it, but he either didn't know how to comfort me or I would start crying before I could even try to explain.

"I can't believe no one has noticed!" he exclaimed.

"I never told anyone. And I've had Chloe since I was three. We grew up together, when they adopted me they said I couldn't bring Chloe. I started freaking out and made a scene, and then they decided they have to take Chloe. When someone hurts me Chloe attacks them." I wiped my tears away and the sun finally fully set.

"Why don't you tell someone?" he asks, still holding me in his arms.

"I'm scared to. I don't know who to tell. No one will believe me. What's the point in telling anyone anyways? No one will care. No human that is." I say as I get up and start walking away. As I walk away the salt falls out of my pocket. Chloe follows me and I leave Anti-Cosmo there by himself. I look back and I see him trying to catch up so I start running. And when I get home, the unexpected happens.

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one. More is to come. Right now chapters will be short, but they will get longer as I go on with the story. Please review )


	3. Chapter 3

Clarisse chapter 3

I get home and walked in and something completely unexpected happened. I go to the kitchen and mum and dad were sitting there at the dining table.

"Where were you?" dad yelled.

"Out for a walk to clear my mind. You know?" I walk passed them but he grabbed my arm.

"Without telling us?" he yells again.

"I always do that. You never cared before." I say.

"You had chores to do and you know the rules, no leaving the house until your chores are done." He said with a calmer voice. He was still angry.

"I'm sorry, it's just it hasn't been a good week." I say and run down to my room. I look at the clock and it reads 7:35pm. I fall back and land on my bed, Chloe comes up and licks my face and Cosmo appears.

"How was your walk?" Cosmo asks.

"Fine." I say and turn around on my stomach.

"Oh." He says.

"I'll see you tomorrow Cosmo, I'm going to bed early tonight." I say as I make my way to my dresser get my pyjamas and put them on. By then he's already in the fish bowl and in his castle. I sigh and crawl into bed. I fell asleep facing the wall and my back to the open space in my room.

I hear something but not sure what it was so I just ignore it and try to sleep again, but then Chloe starts to growl. And when she growls that means dad's here. I feel a hand touch me and I scream and cover my head with my arms and blanket as if it would protect me. There's no pain, I take the covers off and see who it is. I see a worried look on his face.

"Anti-Cosmo." I whisper. "What are you doing here? And so late?" I ask.

"I came to return something that I assume belongs to you." He hands me a golden locket. I open it and there are two pictures in it. It was my real parents.

"Thank you," I say. "I've been looking for it." I give him a smile and pull him into a hug.

"You're welcome." He says hugging me back. "Well, that's all I came here for. I'll be leaving now. Good-bye." He turns around to go to the more open space.

Before he got too far away I grab his hand and said, "Don't go. Please stay."

Shock on his face, I see he didn't see this coming. "I'll stay if you tell me why you ran away from me at the park." He smiles.

I look down a little ashamed, and say, "Fine." I pout, "I ran from you because I was scared." I say.

"Scared? Of what?" he says confused.

"I was scared because I didn't know what to expect. I didn't want to talk about that anymore." I look at him and tears appear in my eyes. I hear footsteps outside my door, the knob turns. "Hide!" I tell him and push him in my closet.

"Clarisse? Who was that?" dad asks.

"What are you talking about?"

"There was a boy in here Clarisse. I heard him." He raised his voice. "Don't play dumb with me. Now where is he?" his voice getting louder with every word.

"I don't know!" I try to convince him. He walks over to me and pulls me by the hair and onto the floor as he starts beating me. He takes off his belt and whips me with it. "Stop, please!" I scream.

"Was there a boy?" he asks again.

"No there wasn't I'm not lying." I say crying.

He looks at me for a minute, turns around and leaves and slams the door behind him. I lay there on the floor crying. "You can come out now." I say. I hear nothing nor do I see anything. "If you're still here, looks like I'm sleeping on the floor tonight." I crawl over to the little bed I've made on the floor. This has happened before; it's not the first time. I close my eyes as I lie on my back and try not to think about the pain. I feel someone picking me up and placing me on my bed. I open my eyes to see Anti-Cosmo tucking me into bed. Again he turns around to leave but I grab his hand to stop him. "I thought you were going to stay." I say with hurt in my voice.

He smiles as he climbs into my bed beside me. "I just thought you wanted to sleep after what just happened." He says.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry you had to see that. Can I tell you something?" I say. I haven't told anyone this before. Not even Cosmo.

"You can tell me anything." He says as he lies on his side facing me with his head resting on his arm.

"I'm scared of the dark." I say embarrassed.

"There's nothing to be scared of." He comforts.

"Yes there is. There are them. That's why I'm scared of the dark. They even haunt my dreams." I start crying. Anti-Cosmo pulls me into a hug.

"It'll be over soon. Once you turn sixteen, they don't control you. You can move out and get your own place." He says still holding me.

"I can't do that, not with school." I try to calm down.

He stays quiet; for once he doesn't have an answer. "I don't know what to say." He says. "Why didn't you wish them to stop?" he asks.

"I tried that before. It didn't work not at night at least. He's such a heavy sleeper." I say.

"Well, maybe he was just scared."

"No, the next night I wished for a glass of water. I waited ten minutes and I didn't get nothing." I say.

"He's a godparent for god's sake! He should be granting wishes even if it's two in the bloody morning!" he rages. He's so cute when he gets mad.

"Whatever, I've lived with it before I got him; I can suffer with it at night." I say.

"No it's not whatever. He has to do his job!" he starts raging.

"It's fine. It doesn't matter. Nothing seems to anymore." I say quietly.

He starts to breath heavily. I cuddle close to him to remind him that I'm there and he doesn't have to worry. "You're freezing Clarisse." He says.

"I don't get heat in this room; it's the only room in the house that doesn't get heat or air conditioning." I say.

"You really need to do something about that." He says.

"I just need more blankets, its fine." I say and fall asleep and he does the same.

I wake up in the morning to find myself alone. He must have left when I fell asleep. I sigh, it was just a dream. I get up get dressed do my usual routine and get ready for another day of torture. I put on my striped black and dark pink tuque, black shirt, black sweater, and black and red checkered pants. Just as I'm about to leave my room I hear, "Going somewhere?" I smile to myself and think,

_Today might not be so bad after all._

(A/N: I hope you like the chapter. :3 I love writing for this story. Can I get more reviews please? I want to know how well I'm doing with this story. Thanks xx)


	4. Chapter 4

Clarisse chapter 4

(A/N: sorry for not updating in a while, I've been going through a hard time with my friend being in the hospital. So please bear with me with this chapter.)

"Going somewhere?" I hear the all too familiar accent. I smile to myself.

"Just the washroom, I'll be right back." I sprint to the bathroom and see a black eye and bruises on my face. I grab my cover up and put it on. I've had a lot of practice with this I'd always do this before school for a week straight, but as soon as water touches it, it washes away. Its cheap stuff, I could never afford the expensive water proof ones.

Once I think its good enough I put on a bit of makeup, (eye shadow, and eye liner, lip gloss,) to make it look more normal so the cover up doesn't look like I'm trying to hide something. Once I'm done I casually walk back and find Anti-Cosmo sitting on my bed with Chloe sitting on him. When Chloe sees me she runs over to me jumping up on my legs.

"I was thinking could take you and show you all of Anti-Fairy World and give you a tour of my castle." He says.

"I'd love to, but I have chores to do that'll take all morning." I say.

"I can help." He says almost immediately after I spoke.

"How?" I say. He raises his wand and turns into a bracelet on my right arm. "Oh." I say. I walk out of the room and up the stairs. I find my parents and they give me a list. Once they are nowhere in sight. Anti-Cosmo poofs all of it done except for walking Chloe.

We walk back to my room and he turns back into his normal form. As if he was waiting for us Cosmo appears in the room. "And what do YOU think you're doing here?" he asks.

"I was just about to take Clarisse and show her Anti-Fairy World." He says innocently.

"Clarisse I forbid you to go with him." Cosmo says protectively.

"But I want to go." I whine.

"No," he says. Then I get an idea.

"I wish you would spend the day with Chloe and wouldn't come anywhere near me until six pm." I smile as I see the shock on Cosmo's face.

"What have you done to her?! You poisoned her mind!" Cosmo rages as his hand goes up and poofs out of the room with Chloe.

"Shall we go now?" he reaches his hand out and I grab it as he poofs us to Anti-Fairy world.

He showed me around, I met almost all of the Anti-Fairies including Anti-Cosmo's mother. She was completely different, I think I like Cosmo's mother more. Then we went to his castle.

"Take off your sweater, it gets really warm in here." He says.

"Why don't you take off your jacket?" I ask.

"I can't, its part of the outfit, it wouldn't look proper if I took it off." He said.

"Exactly why I'm not taking mine off." I say as I grab my sweater and zip it up.

"Alright, no need to start an argument over it. Leave it on." He says. "Follow me." So I follow.

He shows me where he works, the kitchen, the living room, the dungeon, the roof and even some photo albums. Before we know it its 5:30pm.

"I should take you home before Cosmo comes." He says almost sadly.

"Yah, it's too bad I can't stay longer, I got homework to do, and studying and other stuff to do at home." I say disappointed.

"Maybe next weekend." He grabs my hand and kisses it as he poofs me home. Just me, not both of us, just me.

"Clarisse! Thank god you're home. You're parents are really getting mad that you're leaving the house all the time without telling them." He says scared.

"So what Cosmo? What else is new? I'll be beaten again in a matter of minutes. I wish the door was closed." I say as I crawl into bed.

"No locking it? No supper? Did you even eat at all today?" he asks worried.

"We had lunch. I ate a lot, I'm not hungry and if I lock the door, they'll beat me in the morning before school." I say with my back facing him.

He lets out a sigh and poofs into his castle that he never let me see.

I wake up the next morning surprised, I wasn't hurting anywhere. I get up and look at my mirror and see the black eye gone and all the other bruises on my face. I check my arms and all those bruises were gone too. I was surprised I didn't get beaten last night. I go up stairs and have breakfast. They saw me, ignored me and didn't say a word. This was weird because they either talk to me, or yell. Most of the time both.

I go downstairs to my room and find Cosmo, "Hey Cosmo, did you do anything to my bruises last night and do something with my parents?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Nope. But they did come in last night. They just looked at you, then at me and left." He said.

I thought hard about it. My theory was Anti-Cosmo, but Cosmo would have saw or heard something. This was weird.

I go upstairs say goodbye to Chloe and go to school. When I get to school it was the same old same old where everyone avoided me including the teachers. I got so used to it I didn't really care. I go to m class and I get Mr. Crocker going on and on about fairies and accusing me of having them. I'm surprised he hasn't lost his job by now.

I go home, get homework, and fail another test. Do chores; go to sleep get up do the same thing life goes on right? Wrong. I woke up the next day to something complete whack! Yah yah, it was my birthday. The weirdest thing was there were presents everywhere in my room. Couldn't be Anti-Cosmo because I never told him about my birthday. I haven't even seen him in two weeks. So to see this really threw me off guard. Cosmo was as confused as I was. It was my fourteenth birthday and this was completely unexpected. Next thing I see was Jorgon with a party hat and streamers.

"Happy birthday Clarisse." He hands me a present.

I open it and find it wasn't _Da Rules_, it was a muffin. I knew exactly what I was going to wish for.

(A/N: I wanted to leave it there so you guys can have a chance to guess what she's going to wish for. )

_What is she going to wish for? _**Leave a review with your answer **


	5. Chapter 5

Clarisse chapter 5

(A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews! I am going to be making a Christmas chapter, it's gonna be cute and fluffy and everything! You'll love it! Now, for the birthday wish!)

I took the muffin and ripped it in half, the one half I would use immediately and the other half would be in cases of an emergency. I took one half and ate it and spit it out the flavourless bitter tasting muffin and I felt magical. So I said, "I wish when I get my fairy god parent taken away I won't lose my memory." Then everything went black. I was tired; I made the wish at two in the morning. I'm fourteen now, I don't know how much longer I'll have Cosmo. Better be safe than sorry. Because if I lose my memory, that means I'll forget Anti-Cosmo, which means if he visits me when I don't have my memory, I'll be freaked out, and then I'll lose him. And I have a really hard time making friends, so I don't want to lose him.

I woke up in the morning to Cosmo's blow horn. I screamed and fell out of bed with the blankets and pillows on top of me. I was so tangled up I couldn't move. The blanket had my arms tided to my side. "Cosmo! Why'd you get me up?" I asked annoyed. "And I wish I was untangled."

He held up his wand and poofed me free. "Sorry Clarisse, but it's time for school. I tried everything. If you don't hurry you'll be late for school." He said. I looked at the clock and it was 8:10am. I shrieked and got out of bed, dressed and out the door within ten minutes. As I ran to school I passed someone familiar. I came to a complete stop and turned around to look to see who it was, but the familiar face was gone. I took a few steps back and turned around. I almost screamed.

"What seems to be the rush, hmm?" he asks.

"Anti-Cosmo, you almost gave me a heart attack! Get out of my way, I'm going to be late for school!" I said as I walked passed him and towards school.

"I just thought you would like the company. After all, it's a twenty minute walk by yourself." He said as he tried to catch up to me. He does have a point.

"Thanks." I say as I continue walking.

"How was your birthday yesterday?" I come to a dead stop.

"How'd you know it was my birthday?" I say.

"Uhh... Lucky guess?" he says.

I walk up to him. "How did you know?" I asked again, words harsher than the last.

"I looked at your record in the Fairy Hall." He looks down ashamed.

I gave him a hug. "Thank you." I say. When I pulled back from the hug I looked at his face, it was confused.

"What are you thanking me for?" he asked.

"No one ever asked me about my birthday before. And I've never seen so many presents for me in my life." We continue walking.

"Yes, did you like them? I didn't know what you would like." He says.

"Even if it wasn't my kind of choice, I loved them all. No one has ever really given me presents before. Not even Christmas."

"What about Cosmo? Didn't he get you anything?" he asks.

"He gets me a few things sometimes. It's more on Christmas than my birthday." I say, I look over at him and his face is shocked.

"Well, some things will have to change." He says as we arrive at my school. And the sound of the first bell rings.

"I guess I should get going before I'm late for class again." I say, "Thanks for walking with me, and those presents," I say as I start to walk away. But he grabs my hand and pulls me into a hug.

"You're welcome, I will see you after school." He says and poofs away. I head to my locker grab my things and go to my class.

**Two months later**

"Clarisse! It is time for you to lose your fairy god parent!" I loud, muscular voice yelled. Then it donned on me, Jorgon Von Strangle was here to take my fairy away.

Da Rules popped up and opened, "No! Please, he's my only friend!" I cried.

Jorgon poofed in front of Da Rules. "I'm sorry Clarisse, but you can't keep him forever." Jorgon said.

I started to cry. "I will now take away your memory!" he took out his Forget-a-sin and flashed it before my eyes; I was blinded for a split second then had my vision back. "Now, I will take away any trace of magic in this room!" he yelled as he bashed his wand against the floor. My room was basically left with just a mattress. I used to have a guitar, keyboard, posters, books, everything. And now all I had was a worn out dresser and night stand, an old mattress on a box spring and an old style radio. With the walls a dull grey. I fell on my knees in defeat. At least I had my memory still, and Chloe.

My puppy came running up to me with dry blood on her white fur. "Chloe, what happened?" I said as I touched the dry blood. Chloe whimpered. "Aww, my poor baby." I petted her. Then suddenly my door swung open.

"Keep that thing out of my way!" dad yelled. "I don't want it near me again!" and he slammed my door shut.

I went upstairs and in the closet to see if we had any blankets I could use tonight. All I had was a bare mattress and a pillow. I found a really thick blanket. This was perfect for winter. I remembered all the gifts Anti-Cosmo got me for my birthday and raced downstairs with the blanket to see if that Jarhead took the gifts he got me.

I went into my closet and found it full of gifts. I had a smile fly across my face. I took the closet one to me and took it to my bed. It was a teddy bear with a note on it that I haven't noticed before. It read:

_To my dearest Clarisse,_

_I hope you enjoy these gifts, I didn't know what you would like so I got whatever. When you get Cosmo taken away, these will remain because it's dark magic. Light magic that the fairies use has no affect on these presents. I protected them with my magic so you can keep them..._

"And if you're just reading this now, just keep in mind, I'm one friend you can never get rid of." I heard him finish it. I put the card down and looked up at him and smiled.

"I see your fairy is gone." He said happily.

"Yah, twenty minutes ago." I said sadly.

"How do you still have memory of me?" He asks.

I pulled the muffin out of my drawer. "I wished to keep my memory when I get him taken away." I say.

"Of course, I should have known." He smiles. "You really need to redecorate." He says as he lifts up his wand and gives it a wave. Before I know it, everything that was there before was back! The colour of my walls, the posters, my keyboard, my guitar, everything!

I look around in amazement. "Thanks," I say as I give him a hug. He even put a little doggy bed down for Chloe.

"I thought it was too Pixie." He says. I still can't believe Cosmo would tell me about Pixies, but not Anti-fairies. "It's ten o'clock, shouldn't you be sleeping?" he asks.

"I should, but I'm not tired." I say. Anti-Cosmo gets smirk on his face.

"Hm, well, I guess I'll have to get you tired." He stands up.

I'm a little scared of what he means by that, "What do you mean, 'get me tired'?" I ask.

He turns around and starts to tickle me. I laugh and scream and kick just to get him to stop.

"Stop! Please, stop!" I scream. He finally stops as I take deep breaths. Then he grabs a pillow and starts hitting me with it. I go to my closet and brag another pillow and hit him with it. Before we know it, our pillows break and feathers are everywhere!

"Aww, now I don't have any pillows!" I say laughing.

"My dear, you do not need pillows." He says sitting down on the bed.

I sit down and turn to face him. A strand of hair falls from behind my ear and blocks some of my vision. He looks at me; our eyes lock as we gaze into each other's eyes. "My, my, you have some beautiful eyes." I look away and blush.

"Thanks." He puts a hand up to my chin and pulls my head so I'm looking into his eyes again.

"Tired yet?" he asks.

I shake my head. He looks around the room and sees my guitar, "May I?" he asks.

"Go ahead." I say. He picks up the guitar and sits back down beside me and starts to play and sing,

"Beauty queen of only eighteen,

She had some trouble with herself,

He was always there to help her,

She always belonged to someone else,

I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door,

I've had you so many times but somehow I want more,

I don't mind spendin' everyday,

Out on your corner in the pourin' rain,

Look for the girl with the broken smile,

Ask her if she wants to stay a while,

And she will be loved,

And she will be loved,

Tap on my window,

Knock on my door,

I wanna make you feel beautiful,

I know I tend to get so insecure,

Doesn't matter, anymore,

It's not always rainbows and butterflies,

It's compromise it moves us along,

Yah, my heart is full and my doors always open,

You come anytime you want,

I don't spendin' everyday,

Out on your corner in the pourin' rain,

Look for the girl with the broken smile,

Ask her if she wants to stay a while,

And she will be loved,

And she will be loved,

And she will be loved,

And she will be loved,

I know where you hide alone in your car,

Know all the things that make you, who you are,

I know that good bye means nothing at all,

Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls.

Yeah,

Tap on my window,

Knock on my door,

I, wanna make you feel beautiful,

I don't mind spendin' everyday,

Out on your corner in the pourin' rain,

Look for the girl with the broken smile,

Ask her if she wants to stay a while,

And she will be loved,

And she will be loved,

And she will be loved,

And she will be loved,

Please don't try so hard to say good bye,

Please don't try so hard to say good bye,

Yeah, yeah,

(Softly)

I don't mind spendin' everyday,

Out on your corner in the pourin' rain,

Please don't try so hard to say good bye." He sang, I lay there in bed with my eyes felling heavy.

"Now I'm tired." I say, he pulls the covers up and tucks me in. He turns around and I grab his hand. "Stay?" I say,

He turns around and smiles and crawls into bed beside me. I snuggle close as I steal the warmth from him. And we drift off to sleep.

(A/N: I thought the song was perfect, I know I always fall asleep to that song Maroon 5, She Will Be Loved. I hope you liked this chapter )


	6. Chapter 6

Clarisse chapter 6

(A/N: I hope you guys liked the last chapter :3 I'm almost done my other story Taking Over Fairy World so then I can write for this story more! Yay!)

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. Everything was blurry and I couldn't find my alarm. I got out of bed and found it and turned it off. I walk back over to my empty bed. I wonder when he left. Shortly after I fell asleep? I'm starting to wonder if I just dream him up some nights.

I do my usual routine and leave the house before my parents are up. I go to school, to my class, to recess, back to class, out to lunch, back to class. I'm sitting in the middle of class when I notice a blue squirrel outside in the tree. I look at the clock, two minutes left, no one minute left. I stare at the clock until the bell rings.

_Riiinng_

I get out of my seat and rush to my locker and out of the school. I go to the tree where I once saw the blue squirrel. Gone. I sigh as I start walking home.

I make it home and drop my bag and go to the kitchen to find a snack. Then I get on my chores so I can get it done and over with. Then I grab my bag and go to my room to do homework. I open my science book and read the first question. _What is biomass? _

Then I hear a voice behind me, "Biomass is biological material derived from living, or recently living organisms." I turn around and see him standing there. "Sorry I wasn't around when you woke this morning, there was an emergency at the office." He says.

I got up and gave him a hug, I wasn't alone anymore. "It's okay, I'm just glad you're here now." I let go of him.

"Do you need help with your homework?" he asks floating over to my science book.

"If you really want to, I guess you could help me. But I just thought we could do something fun." I said sitting on my bed.

"What did you have in mind?" he asks floating over to me.

"I don't know maybe there's something in Anti-Fairy World we could do." I say hopefully.

"Perhaps there is, but you have homework to do." He says.

"I have all weekend to do that. I'll do it tomorrow, I don't have much and it's really easy." I say.

"Whatever you say." He says and sits down beside me. Our eyes lock and I can't bring myself to stop staring into his emerald green eyes. He stands up and reaches out a hand; I take it and stand up as well. We stand inches apart from each other. He raises his wand and poofs us somewhere I've never been before.

I look around in amazement. We're in a meadow with flours everywhere. The sun is high in the sky while there are dear and rabbits running around and the birds are chirping in the trees. "Where are we?" I ask.

"I thought it would be nice to take you someplace new." He says as we walks around and picks a flour and walks over to me. He takes the flour and puts it in my hair. "Perfect." He says. I look down at the flours and smile to myself. "Follow me." He takes my hand and leads me down a trail. "Close your eyes." He says as he takes my hand to guide me to make sure I don't fall.

We come to a stop, "Now open your eyes." I do as he says; when I open my eyes I see a beautiful water fall with a rainbow. "Do you like it?" he asks unsure.

"Do I like it? I love it!" I say as I run towards the water, I sit down on a rock and dip my feet into the water. "This place is amazing," I say.

Anti-Cosmo comes and sits beside me also putting his feet in the water. He looks down at the water. I wonder what he's thinking. He looks up at me and smiles. He stands up and starts to take off his shirt and then jumps into the water. When he doesn't rise to the surface I begin to panic. A few seconds later he rises. "You should come in the water." He says.

"I'm scared of water." I say embarrassed.

"What's there to be scared of?" he says swimming closer to me.

"I almost drowned when I was younger. A few times actually." I say.

"I'm not going to let you drown. I'll help you," he reaches out his hand.

I hesitate. When I don't grab his hand he pulls me in and I panic. I start to sink to the bottom thinking that he lied and was going to let me drown. But then I feel a hand grab me and bring me up. "I told you I wouldn't let you drown." He smiles.

"I don't know about this..." he starts to swim backwards still holding onto me.

"As long as you're with me nothing bad will happen to you." He says smiling. I smile back.

We continue swimming for a while then we get out. Our clothes are soaking wet. We head back to the field where we were before. The sun starts to set. Anti-Cosmo climbs up a tree as I sit at the bottom of its trunk watching him. "Come here, Clarisse I want you to see this." He reaches down and I grab his hand and he helps me up the tree. He moves some branches and we have a perfect view of the sunset.

"It's beautiful." I say watching the sun go down as the beautiful colours dance around the clouds.

"There's more." He says. "But that'll wait until after the sunset." He says. I start to shiver, he puts an arm around me and I lay my head down on his shoulder.

"I don't think this day could get any better." I say smiling.

"You just wait, it does get better." He says as he takes off his jacket and puts it around me. He climbs down the tree then helps me down. We sit down at the bottom of the tree for a bit until the sun fully sets.

"Why are we still here? The suns down and it's dark." I say.

"I thought you might want to star gaze." He looks at me.

"I never thought of doing that before." I say. We go and lie down in the middle of the meadow and gaze up at the stars. He points out the constellations and gives the story behind it. After a while he suddenly sits up and says, "Clarisse, can I tell you something?"

"Yah sure, what is it?" I say sitting up as well. He turns his body to face me and looks at me with serious eyes.

He doesn't speak for the longest while. I look at him puzzled then he says, "I had a lovely time tonight."

"I did too," I say smiling. He looks really nervous.

He looks away and takes a deep breath. "Clarisse," he starts. "I just wanted to say that if anything were to happen we'll still be friends right?" he looks back at me.

"Yah, why?" I ask confused.

"I was just wondering because..." he stops dead and looks over at me. "I mean, I-" he tries to say but I stop him with a kiss. His eyes wide with shock then slowly close. I pull back slowly and look at him,

"I love you too." I say smiling. He blushes and smiles his fanged smile. I bite my lip and he leans in for another kiss. He pulls back and looks at me and puts a stand of hair back behind my ear.

"I suppose I should take you home now." He says.

"I don't want to go home. I hate it there." I pout.

"Now, now, if you're lucky you won't need to stay there much longer." He says as he stands up.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

He just looks at me with the corner of his eyes. "You'll see what I mean, in time my dear." He says as he poofs me home. Just me, not both of us. Just me. I yawn, tired from the long day I don't bother checking the time I just head straight for bed.

(A/N: I hope you liked it! :D please review!)


	7. Chapter 7

Clarisse chapter 7

(A/N: Christmas special! Lots of fluff! And lots of cute stuff! :D Merry Christmas everyone!)

A year later Clarisse is now fifteen.

Tomorrow is Christmas, I don't get why everyone is so excited. It's just presents that you get once a year. Some people don't even get presents. Like me. I think Christmas is a terrible time of the year. No one gets me anything or cares about me or my opinion.

It's the same thing every year. Wake up on Christmas day and watch my parents exchange gifts while I get nothing. I learn how to cook the dinner so I can do it next year, have people over and stay in my room and don't visit with anyone and if I do I get beaten. Isn't Christmas just wonderful?

But I'm hoping this year will be different because I have a new friend. What if he has other plans like spend it with his family and friends? Ever since that day in the meadow he's been calling me all these nicknames like 'Love' and 'darling'. It's cute especially with that accent of his. But I guess I might figure out what his plans for Christmas is tonight.

All of a sudden I hear a poof and I look up from my book and find Anti-Cosmo floating in air. He floats down to sit beside me on my bed.

"I hope you didn't have any plans for Christmas." He says wrapping his arms around my waist and rests his head on my shoulder.

"No, I never have plans for Christmas. Are you visiting your family or having a Christmas party with your friends?" I ask.

"Family? No, I hate them all and they hate me. We always get into fights. And my friends are with their family. I was hoping you would come with me to my castle and celebrate with me." He says kissing my cheek.

"It would be better than here."

"Alright, pack your things my dear, we leave tonight." He says standing up to help me pack. I pack my things and it turns out I have four bags full of stuff. "What do you need all of this for? You're only staying a few nights." He says.

"You never know." I say with a wink.

"Oh alright then." He lifts up his wand and poofs up to his castle. "I'll go put your bags away." He takes upstairs.

I never knew how much Christmas stuff he had! There's a huge tree, like ten feet tall. And there are decorations everywhere! But one thing is missing, there's nothing on top of the tree. I walk up to it and examine the tree more closely and find the star sitting in a box untouched. I pick it up.

"I thought I'd wait for you and you could do the honours." He said.

"I thanks." I gave a smile. I lifted his wand up and gave it a wave and I flew to the top of the tree. I place the star up on the tree and I float back down safely.

"It's perfect." He says as he grabs my waist and pulls me closer. He has a Santa hat on. I wrap my arms around his neck and he points up. I look above us and there's mistletoe. I laugh and lean in for a kiss. The kiss grows long and passionate. After a while he breaks away and says. "Come with me." He takes my hand my leads me to where a grand piano and a few guitar are. "It's my music room. I want to show you something." He sits down at the piano and pats the seat next to him. "I wrote a song for you. I hope you like it." He starts playing the piano, its soft sweet melody soft enough to put someone to sleep.

What I didn't expect was that lyrics came with it, he began to sing.

I won't let you go (Darling) by Hedley

"Long steady road oh travel be kind,

I'm searching for some piece of mind,

The home that you know, a home left behind,

Oh trouble don't trouble this time,

And baby don't look back odds don't stack,

They just crumble down around you,

You gotta go away if you wanna come back,

I won't crack I can't make a sound without you,

And even if it sounds crazy darling,

I won't let you go,

And even if the world is burning darling,

I won't let you go,

And even if it sounds crazy,

Darling I won't let you go,

And even if it don't ever stop raining darling,

I won't let you go,

Know your way down, your music your town

You're never walking alone,

A storm that won't wait, a heart that won't break,

Your mountains aren't made out of stone,

So baby don't look back, odds don't stack,

They just crumble down around you,

You gotta go away if you wanna come back,

I won't crack I can't make a sound without you,

And even if it sounds crazy darling,

I won't let you go,

And even if it don't ever stop raining darling,

I won't let you go,

And even if the world is burning darling,

I won't let you go,

And even if it sounds crazy,

Darling, I won't let you go

So baby don't look back odds don't stack,

They just crumble down around you,

You gotta go away if you wanna come back,

I won't crack I can't make a sound without you,

And even if it sounds crazy darling,

I won't let you go,

And even if it don't stop raining darling,

I won't let you go,

And even if the world is burning darling,

I won't let you go,

And even if it sounds crazy,

Darling I won't let you go,

No I just can't no I never will,

Never ever would no I never could let you go,

No I just can't no I never will never ever would,

No I never could let you go,

No I just can't no I never will,

Never ever would no I never could let you go,

No I just can't no I never will never would,

No I never could let you go."

"It was beautiful." I say kissing him. "Now it's my turn." I say placing my hands on the piano keys.

"I didn't know you play." He says amazed.

"I play a little. I just finished writing this song yesterday." I say as I begin.

Gypsy by Lady Gaga

"Sometimes a story has no end,

Sometimes I think that we could just be friends,

'Cause I'm a wandering man' he said to me,

And what about our future plans?

Does this thing we have even make sense?

When I got the whole world in front of me,

So I said, 'I don't want to be alone forever,

But I can be tonight,

I don't want to be alone forever,

But I love gypsy life,

I don't want to be alone forever,

Maybe we can see the world together,

I don't wanna be alone forever,

But I can be tonight, tonight'

So I just packed my baggage and,

Said goodbye to my family and friends,

And took the road to nowhere on my own,

Like Dorothy on a yellow brick,

Hope my ruby shoes get us there quick,

Cause I left everyone I love at home,

And I don't wanna be alone forever,

But I can be tonight,

I don't wanna be alone forever,

But I love gypsy life,

I don't wanna be alone forever,

Maybe we can see the world together,

I don't wanna be alone forever,

But I can be tonight, tonight,

Cause, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm,

A gypsy, gypsy, gypsy, I'm,

I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm,

A gypsy, gypsy, gypsy, I'm,

I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm,

A gypsy, gypsy, gypsy, I'm,

I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm,

A gypsy, gypsy, gypsy, I'm,

And then he asked me,

He said 'baby, why do we love each other?'

I said, 'honey, it's simple; it's the way that you love and treat your mother,'

Thought that I'd be alone forever,

But I won't be tonight,

I'm a man without a home,

But I think with you I could spend my life,

And you'll be my little gypsy princess,

Pack your bags and we can chase the sunset,

Bust the review and fire up the jets,

Cause it's you and me,

Baby, for life,

Would you go with me?

(For life)

See the world with me,

Cause, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm,

A gypsy, gypsy, gypsy, I'm,

I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm,

A gypsy, gypsy, gypsy, I'm,

Russia, UK, Paris, I'm,

Italian, Asian, Kompai,

Africa, India, I'm,

A gypsy, gypsy, gypsy, I'm,

Latin American, I don't speak German but I try,

Someday in Jakarta, I'm,

American, I'm gypsy, I

Bangkok, Australian, Malaysia

Sweden, Finland, Norway

Be my home just for the day,

I'm gypsy, gypsy, gypsy, hey!"

"I'm speechless. That was amazing." He said.

"Thanks." I say.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"No where I taught myself."

"Amazing." He picks up a guitar and says, "I got another song." And starts to play,

I'm yours by Jason Mraz

"Well, you dawned on me and you bet I felt it,

I tried to beat you but you're so hot that I melted,

I fell right through the cracks,

Now I'm trying to get back,

Before the cool dawn run out,

I'll be giving it my bestest,

And nothings gonna stop me but divine intervention,

I reckon it's again my turn,

To win some or learn some,

But I won't hesitate

No more, no more,

It cannot wait,

I'm yours.

Well, open up your mind and see like me,

Open up your plans and damn you're free,

I'll look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love.

Listen to the music the moment people dance and sing,

We're just one big family,

And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved,

So, I won't hesitate,

No more, no more,

It cannot wait,

I'm sure,

There's no need to complicate,

Our time is short,

This is our fate,

I'm yours.

Do you want to come on, scootch on over closer dear,

And I will nibble your ear.

I've been spending way to long checking my tongue in the mirror,

And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer,

But my breath fogged up the glass,

So I drew a new face and I laughed,

I guess what I'll be saying is that there's no better reason,

To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons,

It's what we aim to do,

Our name is our virtue,

But I won't hesitate,

No more, no more,

It cannot wait,

I'm yours.

Well, open up your mind and see like me,

Open up your plans and damn you're free,

I'll look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours,

So please don't, please don't, please don't,

There's no need to complicate,

Our time is short,

This, oh, this, oh, this is our fate,

I'm yours.

Oh, I'm yours,

Oh, I'm yours,

Oh, oh,

Baby do you believe I'm yours?

You best believe, you best believe I'm yours."

"I like that song. It's catchy." I say.

"Indeed." He says putting the guitar away.

I sing,

"I don't want a lot for Christmas,

There is just one thing I need,

I don't care about the presents,

Underneath the Christmas tree,

I just want you for my own,

More than you could ever know,

Make my wish come true,

All I want for Christmas is you, yeah.

I don't want a lot for Christmas,

There is just one thing I need,

And I don't care about the presents,

Underneath the Christmas tree,

I don't need to hang my stocking,

There upon the fireplace,

Santa Clause won't make me happy,

With a toy on Christmas day,

I just want you for my own,

More than you could ever know,

Make my wish come true,

All I want for Christmas is you,

Okay, I won't ask for much this Christmas,

I won't even wish for snow,

And I'm just gonna keep on waiting,

Underneath the mistletoe,

I won't make a list and send it,

To the North Pole for Saint Nick,

I won't even stay awake to,

Hear those magic reindeer click,

Cause I just want you here tonight,

Holding on to me so tight,

What more can I do?

Baby, all I want for Christmas is you, you baby,

Oh, all the lights are shining,

So brightly everywhere,

And the sound of children's

Laughter in the air,

And everyone is singing,

I hear those sleigh bells ringing,

Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?

Won't you please bring my baby to me?

Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas,

This is all I'm asking for,

I just want to see my baby,

Standing right outside my door,

Oh, I just want you for my own,

More than you could ever know,

Make my wish come true,

Baby, all I want for Christmas is you,

All I want for Christmas is you, Baby,

All I want for Christmas is you, baby,

All I want for Christmas is you, baby,

All I want for Christmas is you, baby."

He wraps his arms around me and kisses me, "That's one wish I can grant." He smiles.

We spent the rest of the night singing and dancing to Christmas music, chasing each other, telling stories, kisses. Then the time to sleep came and I didn't want to sleep. So I started to sing.

"I feel good, I walk alone,

But then I trip upon myself and I fall

I, I stand up, and then I'm okay,

But then you print that shit,

That makes me want to scream,

So do what you want,

What you want with my body,

Do what you want,

Don't stop lets party,

Do what you want,

What you want with my body,

Do what you want,

What you want with my body,

Write what you want,

Say what you want bout me,

If you wanna know if I'm not sorry,

Do what you want,

What you want with my body,

What you want with my body,

You can't have my heart,

And you won't use my mind,

But, do what you want with my body,

What you want with my body,

You can't stop my voice,

Cause you don't own my life,

But do what you want with my body,

What you want with my body," I sing,

"Early morning, longer nights,

Tom Ford, private flights,

Crazy schedule, fast life,

I wouldn't trade it in,

Cause it's our life, (Now let's slow it down...)

I could be your drink in your cup,

I could be the green in your blunt,

Your pusha man, yah, I got what you want,

You wanna escape all that crazy shit,

You're the Marilyn, I'm the president,

And I'd love to hear you sing girl,

Do what I want,

Do what I want with your body,

Do what I want,

Do what I want with your body,

Back of the club, taking shots getting naughty,

No invitations it's a private party,

Do what I want,

Do what I want with your body,

Do what I want,

Do what I want with your body,

Yah we taking these haters and rough em up,

And we lay in the cut like we don't give a fuck," Anti-Cosmo sings.

"You can't have my heart,

And you won't use my mind but,

Do what you want with my body,

Do what you want with my body,

You can't stop my voice,

Cause you don't own my life, but,

Do what you want with my body,

Do what you want with my body,

Sometimes I'm scared I suppose,

If you ever let me go,

I would fall apart,

If you break my heart,

So just take my body,

And don't stop the party,

You can't have my heart,

And you won't use my mind but,

Do what you want with my body,

Do what you want with my body,

You can't stop my voice,

Cause you don't own my life but,

Do what you want with my body,

Do what you want with my body,

Do what you want with me,

Do what you want with my body,

Do what you want with me,

Do what you want with my body,

Do what you want with me,

Do what you want with my body,

Do what you want with me,

Do what you want with my body."

Anti-Cosmo grins devilishly and picks me up bridal style and caries me off to his room. And you can guess what happened next.

*****next morning*

I finally wake up to Anti-Cosmo sleeping beside me. I turn over and rest my head on his chest as his chest lightly rises and falls at a steady pace, and I hear his heartbeat. I look up at him, so calm and peaceful. I reach up and kiss his soft, sweet lips. His eyes flutter open. "Good morning," he says sleepily.

"Merry Christmas." I say smiling.

"Merry Christmas, what an amazing night," he says stretching.

"It was." I agree.

"Shall we go open presents?" he asks.

My face go blank, I lose my smile. "I didn't get you anything. I didn't have money." I say.

"I got yours last night." He says with a wink. My smile returns. "I got you something and I think you'll love it." He says kissing my cheek as he gets out of bet and gets dressed.

We go down and he hands me a few presents. I open one and it's a cell phone and wand. "It's so that I can contact you whenever, and the wand will take you to wherever I am. For emergencies." He explains. I take the other one and open it. It's a beautiful black dress with matching earrings and bracelet. And there's a necklace too, it's a heart shaped. I open it to find a picture of me and him inside. He takes it from me and puts it on me. "It's to symbolise our love." He says taking me hand.

"What's the dress for?" I ask.

"There's a ball tonight, and I want you to come with me." He says.

"When is it?" I ask

"Tonight it's a Christmas thing." He says. "Try it on, better make sure it fits." I run upstairs with the dress and put it on.

I walk down the stairs. "How do I look?" I ask.

His mouth drops. "Amazing," he walks up to me and takes my hand and spins me around. "It's a nice fit. You'll definitely be turning some heads." He says and it makes me blush.

"Thanks," I say kissing him.

"I can't wait to see everyone stop and stare." He says running up the stairs and stops halfway and turns around. "This will be a night to remember." He flashes a smile and runs upstairs to get ready.

(A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Little Christmas special :3 hope you liked it. If you're going anyone drive safely! Have a merry Christmas.


	8. Chapter 8

Clarisse chapter 8

(A/N: sorry guys, last chapter were supposed to be up on Christmas Eve, I thought I posted it but I guess I didn't. I apologize for that. Here's the other half.)

I came down the stairs, my hair was let down with some curls with a bit of hair tied back. I wore the black dress that Anti-Cosmo got me, along with the necklace and earrings. I found some high heels I haven't worn in a while.

I go down the stairs and look for him; he wasn't in the bedroom because I was just there. I got to the kitchen, no one there. I'm just about to turn around when I feel arms wrap around my waist. "You look beautiful," he says kissing my neck.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." I comment as I reach up and kiss his lips.

"Shall we go?" we lock arms and walk out the door and he poofs us to the ball and we walk in arms still locked. He was right; everyone stopped and stared at us. Even the music stopped. "What?" Anti-Cosmo says as we stop walking. The music continues to play as everyone goes back to what they were doing before.

Anti-Cosmo leads me to a group of Anti-fairies and introduces me. "Clarisse, this is Anti-Binky, Anti-Stuert, Anti-Simon, and Anti-Jorgon."

"Hello," they all said.

"You look beautiful, especially in that dress." Anti-Stuert said.

"Thanks, it wasn't my pick, Anti-Cosmo picked it out." I say, blushing a little.

A new song comes on, "Would you like to dance?" Anti-Cosmo asks leading me to the dance floor. I didn't know he was such a good dancer. He's like my Prince Charming. I never want this night to end.

Anti-Stuert comes up and cuts in, "May I dance with her?" he asks Anti-Cosmo. He leaves and Anti-Stuert starts to dance with me. "You better leave back to your home before he finds out." He whispered into my ear.

Fear showed on my face, I could feel it, he could see it. "What are you talking about? Before who finds out?"

"You mean he never told you the consequences of him bringing you here?" shock was all over his face. I shook my head no. "Girly, you better get home before Jorgon finds out. Do you know what will happen to Anti-Cosmo?" I look over to Anti-Cosmo who's laughing and joking around with his buddies. I shook my head no again. "Jorgon's gonna take him and charge him for kidnapping and sentence him to prison where Jorgon will torture him until he's let out. Do you know what they do to the Anti's who kidnap?" he was scaring me. I shook my head no again. So he continued. "He'll whip him; he'll hit him, break him, and put him near death. Then he'll stop for a few days and come back and continue. And for kidnapping, you're in there for 2,000 years." My eyes grew wide and the song stopped. He thanked me for the dance and I thanked him for the information. I rushed back to Anti-Cosmo with a smile, he kissed my cheek, but that made me feel sick as I thought about what could happen to him if and when Jorgon finds out.

He must of saw that I wasn't feeling good. "Is everything alright, love?" he asked taking my hand.

"I'm not feeling well." I said.

"He looked at me with concerned eyes. He turned to his friends and said goodbye and took me back to the castle. We were at the ball for a good two hours. He took me up to our room. He kissed my forehead, "You are a little warm. I'll get you some medicine. Are you hungry?" he asked before leaving. I shook my head no and he left.

I got out of the dress and into my pyjamas, just as I was about to crawl into bed I turned around and ran into the bathroom and vomited. I heard Anti-Cosmo come in.

"Clarisse, where are you?" he asked looking around.

"I'm in here." I said sitting by the toilet with my hands wrapped around my stomach and my face pale. I could see the sorrow in his eyes. He didn't like seeing me like this. He brought over the medicine and gave it to me. He picked me up and took me to bed and tucked me in. He kissed my forehead again.

"You've gotten warmer." He said. "I'll be right back." He said leaving the room.

I don't know how long he left for, but I fell asleep almost as soon as he left.

*next morning*

I woke up and looked at the clock. It was noon. I got out of bed, grabbed my house coat and went downstairs. Then I heard him playing piano and singing. So I followed the sound.

As I got closer, I could hear the lyrics better, '_you turn a cheek they slap the other one, don't try to step out of line they'll stomp on anyone. You start to think what if everyone, would stop being so weak just stand up for once. I won't walk away, I gotta lot to say,' _I walk in the room and said, "That's a lovely song," he turned around slowly.

"Good morning love. How are you feeling this morning?" he asked kissing my cheek.

"Much better." I couldn't tell if it was true or not, I was in the middle.

"That's wonderful." he said with a smile. "Come, are you hungry? I'll make you something to eat." He took m hand and led me to the kitchen. I sat up on the counter top.

"That song you were singing, was that yours?" I asked.

"It is, just have the first verse. Just started this morning." He said making bacon and eggs. I think he's trying to fatten me up. I have almost no fat on me. I'm like skin and bones. My parents never fed me, and if they did it was little like the leftovers. They fed me enough so that I had enough energy to do the house work.

I started to think about the song and the chorus and the next verse. '_I thought I was free, they took that all from me, they told me I should back down, on the ground.' _ I sang lightly.

"Did you say something?" he asked.

"No, just thinking about that song." I said looking away.

"Is something bothering you, dearest?" he walked over to me, taking my hand. I looked into his eyes and saw concern.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I say with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Tell you what?" he looked confused.

"About the consequences of me being here, how Jorgon can charge you for kidnapping." I said.

"It's not kidnapping." He said.

"I know, but the fairies, they can all vote you guilty, they wouldn't believe you because they fear you." I said. "You know, I've noticed something since I've been here. The Anti's aren't the bad ones, the fairies are. They fear you, so they only believe what they hear. They believe what they know to be true. You need to show them different, that those rumors aren't true. You need to take that song, perform it in front of Fairy World and show them the real you and not some monster that they believe in all the stories that they've been told." I jumped off the counter and stood face to face with him.

"It's not that easy." He said.

"But it's not impossible. We can do it! Anti-Stuert and you friends can help. They can play the instruments while you and I sing. We can show them that you aren't like what they are told." I grew inspired and I could start to see it in him too. I started to sing. "I thought that I was free, they took that all from me, they told me I should back down, on the ground. Dirty little freak, but this is how we bleed, and we ain't gonna stop now, penny for your thought now, a bullet for your dreams. A bullet for your dreams." I sang. His smile grew larger as he took the bacon and eggs off the stove. Dished it up, waited for me to finish eating and we rushed up stairs to finish the song. We managed to write two songs that we would sing.

I know that this is going to make Jorgon mad, but we have to take our chances. You can't let anyone destroy your dreams. No dream is too big or small. You can't let people take away who you are just because they don't like you. You need to show them that you're different. That you don't care what they think. Show them whose boss.

(A/N: I hope you liked the chapter! I can't wait for the next one; it'll be a real shocker!)


End file.
